


Burn everything you love then burn the ashes

by theArchitect115



Series: the backlight chronicles [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Pay It Forward (2000), Prototype (Video Games), The Walking Dead (TV), The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assassination, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating Lori, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Dark Past, Demonic Possession, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Good and Evil, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Modern Assassins, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Scars, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Young Love, Zombie Apocalypse, little brother, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArchitect115/pseuds/theArchitect115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Jamie grim now surviving the zombie apocalypse now on his own he meets rick Grimes and they work together and meet Glenn and he ends up with his family while on the run from blacklight soldiers and Courtney love and her gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a taste of what's to come

**disclaimers: I don't own the walking dead or anything just my OC'S**

 

 

Alexander Jamie grim's P.O.V

 

blood and death is all I see here I thought I'd be alone but I met Rick Grimes while raiding a hospital I thought was empty I guess I better watch myself can't be trusted he may work for her or them


	2. Chapter 2

coming soon after I get done with spat back out the monster that you see


End file.
